Destined to Fight or Love?
by horseyjesse
Summary: Chap 5 upMy version of Romeo and Juliet with a Hogwarts twist! Give it a shot! RR
1. ActI SceneI:Of Battles and Broken Hearts

ACT I SCENE I: OF BATTLES AND BROKEN HEARTS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet or its affiliates. Zachary Curtis does however belong to me   
  
SUMMARY: My Version of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juilet. Romeo is of course Draco and Juliet is Ginny. See author's note for details! (AU of course!)  
  
A/N This story is based on Romeo and Juliet (and I highly suggest that you read it before reading this or at least watch the movie), not all events will be written and new events will be added. Changes to certain cannon events (of R&J) may also happen. There will be more character roles in this fic than in R&J. Oh and one more thing.it wont be in old english! (I can here the sighs of relief already )  
  
SETTING: 7th year for harry ron and them, 6th year for ginny and that lot.

PLEASE R/R  
  
PROLOGUE Two families that differ in wealth but have equal respect in the Wizard London is the basis of this story The grudges between the families are as old as time itself A pair of lovers are in angst While their parents never-ending hatred be shaken? What are two lovers to do? (A/n :ok I know this sucks but please read some more)   
  
"Oy Neville! Hurry up before we are late to potions!" shouted Dean Thomas. "If we don't hurry then we will have detention and points taken off for sure!"  
  
"Sorry Dean, I'm trying, but my book bag is still bloody heavy! I don't think that heavy charm has worn off of it yet!" cried Neville.  
  
"Heavy charm?" asked Dean, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The heavy charm one of the Slytherins placed on my bag this morning, weren't you there?"  
  
"Oh ya! Here buddy" Dean took out his wand and muttered "Adelvo!"  
  
Immediately Neville felt the book bag he was carrying lighten up. Neville was of course used to the Slytherins pulling various pranks on him throughout the years. Because of his years of torment, Neville has grown to be very tough on the outside. He was no longer the pudgy, maladroit he used to be. He still had plenty of clumsy moments but his now his decently shaped body made up for it…in the girl's eyes of course. He also got better at sticking up for himself…for the most part anyway.

"I hate Slytherins" commented Dean, "I say they abolish that damn house, who needs 'em?"  
  
"Yea" Neville muttered, "Speak of the snakes" whispered Neville, "Here they come".  
  
Dean turned around to see a group of Slytherins approaching. Out of reflex he stuck his hand inside of his robes to retrieve his wand.  
  
"Are you drawing your wand at us Thomas?" asked Crabbe as he and Goyle approached the two Gryffindors. Crabbe and Goyle still were ugly, big boned, gits. They had a little more smarts then they used to, but once and oaf always an oaf.  
  
"Well, I was about to draw my wand Crabbe." stated Dean, with a slightly sarcastic tone.  
  
"I asked, 'do you draw your wands at us' Thomas." Crabbe spat, who was a little frustrated.  
  
"No Crabbe, I was drawing my wand, but not at you, Crabbe" Dean replied shaking his head with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I believe that calls for a duel, don't you?" Crabbe asked. He and Goyle were getting more angered by the moment.  
  
"Duel aye? No thank you Crabbe, "I would hate to embarrass you in front of your housemates" Dean said with a smart-ass grin.  
  
Just then, Crabbe forgot the duel idea and threw a punch. A fight broke out between the four students, but was quickly subsided because Zachary Curtis stepped in the middle.  
  
"Whoa now! Enough! Both of you!" Zach shouted.  
  
Zachary Curtis was a tall, well proportioned boy (the muscles on him made all the girls swoon) who had a smile to die for. Not to mention he was from America so naturally the girls found his accent to be very sexy. He was outwardly strong but very timid in personality. You could say he was a peace loving hottie. However there were two negatives to this likable 17 year old. First off, he was in Slytherin. Why he was placed in Slytherin no one has yet to figure out. Some speculate that he might be in that house because of his relation to another Slytherin which brings us to the next reason,.he is Draco Malfoy's cousin.

As soon as Zach was able to pull the fighters apart, Ron Weasley appeared. He immediately noticed that Neville had a bloody nose and the Dean was developing a black eye.  
  
"What were you thinking??" Ron yelled. "You'll pay for messing with Gryffindors!"  
  
"Ron! I was only trying to keep the peace, I didn't cause there injuries!" Zach answered calmly as Ron was walking towards him rolling up the sleeves of his robe. A crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins began to form in the hall.  
  
"Peace my arse! Look at them!" screamed Ron who swung his first at Zach's jaw. Zach ducked and smacked Ron with and uppercut on his way back up

" All Slytherins are bloody bastards!" Ron cried out, holding his nose.  
  
With that remark the whole crowd joined in on the fight. Gryffindors and Slytherins were smacking each other left and right. For the duration of the fight various swearing and name calling could be heard from both sides. No particular side was winning. It didn't take long before Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs circled around to root on the fighters.  
  
Within 5 minutes of the fight, Dumbledore was running down the hall towards his students.  
  
"Students, Students please! Break it up!" Dumbledore cried. He immediately pushed his way into the circle and began separating the students while the other teachers were telling the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to move on.  
  
Once Dumbledore successfully stopped the fight, the punishment began. "100 points from each house involved in this fight!" he shouted. "How dare you all act like early muggles!" He was furious. "If you two houses ever go at it again you will face more lost points, or I might even suspend Quidditch from your houses as well! Do I make myself clear?" he asked. "Yes headmaster!" the students answered in unison.  
  
A few hours after the fight, Zach decided to return to his common room. As reached the portrait he realized that his cousin, Draco, was no where to be found during the fight. After stating the password (Kelpies!) he crawled inside. He found Draco sitting by the window in the common room, just staring at the outside world like he would never see it again.  
  
"What's wrong cuz?" asked a slightly worried Zach.  
  
"Nothing" replied Draco as he was still starring out the window.  
  
"Oh that's B.S. if I've ever heard it!" Zach said.  
  
At this, Draco turned to his cousin with a slighlty confused look on his face. "B.S?" he asked.  
  
"Ya you know B.S.." Draco just blinked "You know.. bull sh---. Ah never mind…damn british" Zach said as he gave up.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I know what it means idiot, its just not something someone as "noble" as you ought to be using as part of your vocabulary." "besides…" He then held his tongue. He wasn't in much of a 'be nasty to others' mood right now.

"Well?" Zach asked once again.

"Well…" Draco began, "there's this girl"  
  
"Blaise?" asked Zach  
  
"Yup she's the one." Draco answered, "She just won't date me. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I've bought her all these presents…"  
  
"You cant buy the girl Draco" Zach said  
  
"I Know that!" snapped Draco. "She just wont have me and I don't know why. I should be able to get whoever I want! You know,.I'm a bloody Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" Draco said, raising his anger-stricken voice.  
  
"Dude just get over her already! She isn't worth it." Zach offered.  
  
"Dude? You Americans have the stupidest vocabulary, you know that? And no I cant just get over her! I should get who I want! I want her! I wont give up, I have to have her.."  
  
"You're a spoiled brat you know that?" Zach said, very annoyed now. He threw a pillow at his cousin.  
  
"She's the prettiest girl in the house and I'm the sexiest guy. We are meant to be" Draco went on as Zach went up to the dorm in frustration and annoyance.  
  
A/N okay so there's the first chapter! Please review and tell me if you liked it (or if u didn't) Sorry bout the Zach description..I wrote this a while back and my best friend requested that I write him in as one sexy hunk haha. So sorry for that horribleness… I also know im not a great writer, but keep in mind that this is my first one ever and I wrote it a few years ago. I will however be editing it to add some 5th book stuff in there. 


	2. Author's Note

A/N

i have decided to rescue this story from the trash and bring it back (this time i promise to finish). i will be editing some stuff to make it slightly better, but ill keep most of it the way it was because it was the original writing of a younger girl (and writing was a new thing for me)

thanks!

Jesse


End file.
